You Left, So I Learned
by bookbestie97
Summary: Bella can sings,dance,skateboard, and play almost any instrument there is. She is absolutly drop-dead gorgeous. Oh-and did I mention that she is the most powerful vampire in the world? Hmmm guess not.This is my first fanfic. it takes place during new moon
1. Time

**You Left, So I Learned About Life**

**I sighed as I put my guitar, mic, and skateboard into my midnight blue Ferrari.**

"**Another day without Edward." I mumbled to myself. I miss him so much. I wish he still loved me. It still hurts quite a bit when I think about them. **

**It had been thirty years since I was changed by Lezlie.**

**I was walking through the mall one day and saw some girls skateboarding in the parking lot and just had to learn**

***FLASHBACK* (BEFORE CHANGE)**

**I started walking to my ol' pick-up truck when I saw the skateboarders. I walked over to one girl who was sitting down.**

"**Can you teach me how to skateboard?" I asked. The girl started looking me up and down.**

"**I can try to. . . But you are going to have to change your clothes and buy yourself a board."**

"**I can do that. What do you want me to wear. . . ?" **

"**Lezlie. I'll come with you and pickout your new and improved wardrobe. You do have enough money, right?"**

"**Alright. My name is Bella, nice to meet you lezlie. And yes it would be a great help for you to come with me. And yes I do have enough money." I answered.**

"**Well lets get started!" she turned to her friends. "Hey girls, I am going to help my new friend, Bella, buy some stuff I'll be in the mall if you need me."**

'**mmhmm' was all she got out of them.**

**With that we went into a skate shop and I saw a skateboard that was for me. The top was like a regular skateboard, but the bottom was covered in blue, purple, teal, and lavender flames-like when we have bon fires in La Push with the whitewash logs. It was so me. Like me I look like a normal girl on the outside(top of board) but on the inside I act nothing like how I should(bottom of board).I dragged Lezlie over to it when she saw it her eyes bugged out of her head.**

"**That board is the definition of me,"**

"**Damn straight. I barely even know you and I know that you don't like double standards, and have had your heart broken by someone you still love," she said the last half in a hushed tone.**

"**Wow. You **_**are**_** good. Anyway I need this board."**

"**Ummm, ok let's get it. Then I have to tell you something. . ."**

"**Aright." and with that I walked over to the register and paid, then I met back up with Lezlie. She started to look really anxious. Lezlie had taken her glasses off and I finally saw her eyes. She was paler than me and her eyes were an ocher color.**

**OH. MY. GOD!!!**

**Lezlie is a freaking vampire! Lezlie lets talk in my truck." I said through my teeth. She could tell I knew something, she just didn't expect me to know everything. **

**We started walking towards my truck, with only a few stumbles on my part,and climbed into the cab. When were in the truck I started banging my head on the steering wheel really hard.**

"**Bella are you ok?" Lezlie asked.**

"**. . . no-bang-not-bang-really," I sat up. "I just realized that my new best friend is a freaking VAMPIRE!!!"**

"**H-h-how did you know" she stuttered.**

"**Well falling in love with a vampire who breaks your heart makes it pretty easy to tell you all apart from the humans. Yeah I know I shoild be quaking in my boots, but I know you're not going to hurt me, 'cause your eyes are an ocher color, which means that you drink animal blood."**

"**Wow you know a lot. . . I am speechless."**

"**Ok, now where do we go to teach skateboarding?" I asked changing the subject.**

"**Let's go to first beach, there are some nice trails up there to practice on."**

"**No, you can't go there."**

"**Why the hell not?"**

"**Because, I have a certain group of friends up there who turn into wolves at will to kill vampires on there land. If you want to be ripped limb from limb be my guest." I said as calmly as I could.**

"**Oh, well do you want to go then?"**

"**Wherever is suitable."**

***END FLASHBACK***

**I gunned my engine and took off at 300 mph. Rosalie would be proud of me. I know every piece of every car ever made. I really miss them. I figured out in a letter from Alice that I got yesterday, Edward still loves me and she really wanted to say good bye, but couldn't because she promised him. She also wrote a list of everywhere they're going and how long there staying in each town. Right now they were in Montréal, Canada. that's where I'm going now**

**It's time I talked to the Cullen's.**


	2. Hey Peoples! an sorry!

Hey peoples!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Please don't hurt me. I got grounded (more like banned) from fanfiction. Now that Christmas has passed and I have gotten a notebook laptop(yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!)Now I can update without getting into trouble…ummm my bestie has the second chapter on her computer so I will try and get that posted or I'll just get my notebook with the story in it and retype it all. Well I'll update when I can. I might be starting a new story or two…well I got to go. I can't post this till I get home to use my wi-fi at home, because my grandma doesn't know her wi-fi password. So when my readers are reading this it'll be when I get home or the wi-fi password is found out. I'll type to ya l8r,

Bookbestie97

(Hailey Harlan)


End file.
